The Adventure Thus Far...
Just what have y'all gotten up to? 'The Year 3556 PS' 'Eighth Month' '4th day' Azu, Astynax, Niccolo, and Joseph arrive in Greystone. They are informed that the small mining town is being plagued by goblins, and that they have just kidnapped the daughter of one of the miners. The party set off into the woods. They fight some goblins, and spend a good while trying to determine whether the flask one of them is carrying is a potion or piss. It was a potion. They continue on until they find the goblin lair. There they meet anelf woman who is fighting goblins. They team up and enter the cave. Inside is a goblin mage, a girl, and a spooky altar. The kill the goblin, rescue the girl, and take his things. '5th day' They return the girl, and discover that the book they stole from the goblin is evil. Tharavien joins up with the party. They wander up to Motan in an attempt to find a wizard who knows about the book. On the way, they fight some swarms, but they make it to the city. There they go to the magic shop and meet Sidr, who is pleased to look into the book for them. '6th day' They have some time to kill, so they look into rumours they had heard about monsters in the sewers. They investigate, and Azu pushes Asty down a shit slide. They fight a little baby dragon. Also giant rats that bite Tharavien and infect him with a terrible lunar condition. '7th day' Sidr suggests that Awi Zard go with them, and just as they're looking for a ship, Niamh is kicked out of a pub. She knows of a ship, and she joins the party which sets off to Mora. '8th day' They manage to get along with Captain Gain. '9'''th day The party fight and kill some scrag pirates that were trying to take the ship. Donovan takes the pirate ship. '10th day' The party arrive in Mora. They go to the third tier where they apply for tier three visas, and visit an old man in a magic school who says that he can translate the book no problem. They are to wait around for a few days. '11th day' The party learn about politics and decide to vote Bear. The Bear Party offers them a job under the table, but Azu won't go for it. They deliver the head of one of the scrag pirates to a tanner. '12th day' The party are wandering through the shitty parts of town (looking for trouble) when they hear a cry for help: a little girl i being attacked by a bunch of thugs! They rush in to rescue her, but it turns out she's crazy. They kill her minions, and then drag Morg off to interrogate. They try (and fail) to do so, and her father shows up. It turns out she pulls this kind of shit all the time, and he doesn't TPK them on the spot. He offers them a job, which they accept and most of them join the Geckos. '13th day' The Tiger party attack the Gecko base! The party fend them off, but they all must go into hiding. Kyrie asks them to go to a tower to the north to find a mystic ancient artifact. The tower's full of spooky magics; lots of traps and talking statues. They learn about a star chart, and find a tablet of numbers. '14th day' The party returns to Mora to collect the scrag head and visit the old wizard. He says that the book is about the demon Arlabet, and that to translate the tablet and star chart they should visit Anaxagoras in Psedri. They hire a ship to take them there. '16th day' There is a terrible storm in which the ship sinks. The party washes up on the shores of Seghet, but Joseph Stalin swims away. They meet Erqasi, who was also washed up on shore. They crawl to a village where they are fed and told of the island's plight: there are naga who are sinking all the ships. They decide to investigate. '17th day' They wander through the woods and meet Garret, who joins the party. They encounter the friendly Barbars. They stay the night with them and partake of their food and sex. '18th day' They continue through the jungle and then come out by the capital. They are not permitted to enter, but they are told where to go, and that the naga are angry because their idol has been stolen. They head off and find a town in ruin. '19th day' They loot the place, and find an idol. They throw it into the sea and the naga go away. The party "acquire" a vessel, and they go to the capital to let them know. They foist Imm onto the party. They head off in their new boat. '22nd day' The party arrive at the Psedric Isles and load up provisions. They head off to the big island. '23rd day' The party arrive at the capitol. They visit the university where they learn that Anaxagoras is on the island of Gornea. Imm steals a map and gets arrested for robbery and magical assault. '24th day' They debate whether or not to actually help Imm, but decide that they'll get him out. '25th day' Imm gets out of prison (legally by way of bail), and the party set sail for Gornea. '27th day' The party arrive at Gornea, see their first Dinosaur, meet Anaxagoras and co., and enter the island's ruin after giving the chart and tablet to him. They kill some centipedes, and some dinosaurs, and then they meet Dhoun Daneth, who seems surprised to see them. They also loot the hell out of the place. The chart is updated with actual locations that they can understand, and they set out on their merry way to the closest marker. '28th day' The party find an island beset by Sahaugin. They kill the Sahaugin and take their stuff. '30th day' The party arrive at the island of Ponei, where they get attacked by some squirrels, and then get their asses kicked in the ruin. They sack the ruin. Azu saves the day, and they meet an old friend. '3'''1st day After resting on the Armatalos, the party returns to the island to look for more trouble. They ask the druids, and find out about an evil druid who is stirring up trouble with the animals and making them evil. They kill him and everything he loves. They set out for the city of Nym. 'Ninth Month' '3rd day' The party arrive at Nym. They investigatethe library, and discover that the only place in Nym older than the fall is the sewer system. Thyliies joins the party. They went to the Geckos' headquarters and met their leader, Bruce. They went into Darktown, broke into a vampire's home, and got their asses royally handed to them. They investigated Ancient Nyromian ruins and navigated through a maze to find a control room for the ocean's tides. They stole a Nyromian Control Rod. Then they buggered off and got on their boat. '6th day' They encounter pirates who turn out to be led by Admiral Donovan Gain. They are attacked by the fuzz and kick their butts hardcore. They take two prisoners. Niamh steals many souls. Thyliies tries her hand at combat (she pokes them with stick). '8th day' They (Niamh) kill Thyliies' hostages. She is displeased. She disappears. '10th day' They arrive at the shores of Aran and eat dinner with some friendly locals. They celebrate the ancestral festival, and the traditional pyre of purification is activated to protect them from the dark spirits. The dark spirits attack! The local adept tries to keep them at bay, but the party has to fight them. Imm is almost killed. Then he is! By Joseph Stalin, who has returned to us! The locals explain that the local Oni tribe command the dark spirits, but that they have never been so bold before. They are concerned. '11th day' They went around to try and find some help. They failed hard core in the first village, but managed to finally get some people to agree to it. Niamh does some super sneaky sneaking and scouts the place out. She finds some treasure, some livestock, a portal to the shadow realm, and a bunch of prisoners- including the Geckos! '12th day' They attack the Oni hideaway. Niamh, Asty, and Awi sneak in and coup de grace the fuck out of the Oni leader. They then kill the rest of them and steal their stuff. They are rewarded with a fancy sword from the locals. Kyrie thanks them with some Gecko rep. Niamh is now an officer! Asty gets taken away by a crusade of paladins never to be seen again(?). Thrrae joins the party. They set off north! '14th day' They are attacked by sea hags and their trolls. Lots of trolls. Smelly butts are kicked. '17th day' They arrive at a little halfling village! Everyone seems nice. They park the Armatalos and leave it behind. They then set out and fight some apes. Thrrae is torn in half. '18th day' They encounter MANY TINY DINOSAUR. Then they meet a kindly old man who offers them food and healing and then TRIES TO SUCK OUT THEIR SOULS BECAUSE HE IS A RAKSHASA. '19th day' They encounter Claire the Cleric! She joins the party! They encounter a strange slimy ooze monster? It dies. Then they continue and are attacked by a Drow wizard with a thing for spiders. They do not kill him at Niamh's request and he buggers off never to be seen again(?). '20th day' They wander through the jungle some more and fight/kill some fiendish giant mantids. '21st day' They stumble upon a small village populated by Nyaromian decendants. They are very pleasant, and offer them a meal that doesn't contain any hands. Their elders are a bunch of old wizards that keep them safe and in good health. The party raid their old temple and find it to be a long unused magic scrying post. Niamh looks about through it and discovers that there is a fissure between the worlds. She closes it, thus ending the reign of the fiendish animals. They fuck off into the jungle without saying goodbye. '22nd day' They wander through the now much less spooky woods. There are some monkeys who are rather disquieted by these big scary armoured folk. Claire tries to calm them, but one of them goes mad and attacks. There's some running, and then some stabbing. Boom, no more monkeys. They find a city! They decide to sleep outside and go for it in the morning. '23rd day' They enter the city. They decide to pay a visit to the Demonhive after meeting some friendly bees. They fight a lot of swarms, and bees, and a bee mommy. They loot the place, and find some poor Myconids being slowly eaten. They rest in the now-empty hive. They go to the palace and fight some roving robot guards, and then they loot the place and find neat shit. They exit through the back door and look through the prison. They are attacked by robot spider! Then they go downstairs and are accosted by many Drow. There is a long fight in which not a lot of hitting goes on, and then they win. They find some information like the fact that the drow have a passage to the Underdark under the city, they are scouts, and the wizard they encountered before is here! He turns into a spider and attacks them. Awi gets a spellbook out of the deal. They nap. '23rd night' When they get outside they spot some small people wandering about. The myconids are trying to get home. The party takes them home without hesitation and finds the remains of their devoured family. There is also a small tear in reality. They go through and kill the monster on the other side, break the portal until it is very tiny, put it in a jar and have a nap. '24th day' The myconids have reforged their tribe, and one of them guides the party back to the city. They go straight to the coliseum and fight a series of monsters. Fun is had by all, and they are rewarded with cool items, champion pins, and MANY MONEY. '25th day' The party head off to the library. They fight the giant snake guarding the door, which nearly crushed Azu, and then they break in. They loot the place good, and find many scrolls, and some cool magic tomes. They also meet an ancient Nyaromian ghost?! He talks like he had something to do with the Nyalharan. He seems nice, if a bit dazed. The party rest for the night. '26th day' The party head off to the rest of the city and kill a large pile of robots. The robots were building some sort of structure. The party studied it for a while, but the best guess they could come up with is some sort of surrealist modern art. They go back to the library, Awi draws a teleportation glyph, and they pop off to Nym. '27th day' Awi fetches the rest of the party to Nym, and they go shopping/clubbing. They make an appointment to visit Menya Doshnella. '28th day' The party and Kashi visit Menya in his study. He is spooky as all hell and Niamh (and everyone else) almost wet themselves. He shows them the location of the Nyalharan and then they run away. Kashi comes with them. '29th day' The party does some teleporting and some walking and end up in a city surrounding a dome. The locals are like "don't touch the dome", and the party visit the guardians of the dome. They are given a long tour and Niamh slips off and snoops about. She finds a door on the third floor that leads to an invisible bridge that leads to a discoloured circle on the dome. She heads back to the party and they decide to be sneaky. '29th night' The party slip onto the plane of shadow and see that the bridge is visible here. They climb up and walk across it. The dome is very real here, and all attempts to break in are met with being blasted. They go back to the inn. Meera (retroactively) joins the party! '30th day' The party goes back to the Iguanas and ask to be let in. Thay are warned against it, but are allowed in. They enter the sphere and are attacked by inverted monkeys! They enter the city and find some spells carved into the walls, as well as a shiny thing in the tower. They then meet a big ball of goo that turns into Azu and asks them whether they're food. They kill it. Then they meet a chuul! They kill it. They enter the big scary ziggurat and are faced with Ghîñ'ash. She's really disturbing, but Claire makes a deal with her, and she agrees to help them find the Nyalharan. They face a couple otyughs, and walk through a wall. 'Tenth Month' '1st day' They continue through, and find a spooky sphere, which, when removed from its holder, shunts the party into a strange realm where the air is a liquid. They fight a scary space-kraken, and then things return to normal. They leave the ziggurat, and Claire MURDERS Ghîñ'ash stone cold dead. In cold blood. It was awful. Then they leave the dome, and rest for the night. '2nd day' They wake up in the morning and sending Bruce, telling him that they'll be by with the Nyalharan. Suddenly, BOOM! A meteor hits the ground outside the inn: it was full of Mind Flayers! They request the device, and the party responds with violence. The party win the fight, but not before the Ilithid swear to be back. They go to Nym, where Bruce is waiting. They take the device to his secret lab. He hires Niamh to co-run the Mora branch. TIME SKIP TIME Here we find what the party got up to during the time skip. The Year 3563 PS 'First Month' '13th day' Joseph arrives with his guards. They take up residence in the guest chambers of the palace. Awi arrives seperatey and gets a room at a rather nice inn. '14th day' Niamh and Arrnor arrive and get a room at a pretty nice inn. Azu stays at a nearby monastery. '15th day' Claire, Meera, and Zhane arrive with their guards and take up residence in the palace. Everyone is wandering around town, passing the time before the party starts when there is a gathering of townsfolk in the square. Everyone moves in to check it out. Archbishop Zalaf is standing on a stage with ten chained up prisoners and a wizard. He declares that these escaped slaves are criminals and demon worshipers to be put to death. Azu approaches the stage and tries to argue. They are about to get in a big fight when Zhane uses bardic music to distract everyone. The wizard executes them with their magic collars. The party head up to the palace to discuss the recent happenings and catch up. They meet Adrian, and he tells the about the troubles the town has been having regarding escaped slaves, demon cults (he assures them that this is not a real thing and that Zalaf needs to calm down), and a huge party to plan. They meet Alina, who appears to be a grumpy teen who doesn't like Zalaf. They go to the palace library where Niamh flirts with Dra'Kil, and the party talk to Shomhan about this whole thing. Zhane offers to be part of the entertainment. '16th day' The party is interested in this revolt thing, and so they go information gathering. They end up in a tavern where they have a chance meeting with Sergeant Nikoli. He tells them that there is definitely some weird going on, and that they should investigate a burnt out warehouse that they suspect had slaves in it. The do, and they find that yes, it does seem that way. They go to the street festival that evening. Zhane's set is quite good. The show ends with Adrian and Alina doing a pretty neat acrobatics/fire show. Suddenly the stage explodes! The party catch a creepy tattooed man running away from the site of the explosion. Joseph grapples him. When questioned, he informs the party that they will be devoured. Adrian, who Claire helped out of the rubble, scorching ray''s the man to death in a moment of not my daughter you bitch while Claire heals said daughter. Adrian storms off. '17th day' Awi and Claire are out questioning the corpse of the arsonist. They learn that he worships Arlabet. Uh-oh. Joseph goes to the mine to the north to question the slaves residing there. Some of them have been going missing mysteriously. None of them know what is going on. Most of them are spooked. Niamh, Zhane, and Arrnor question the slaves around town. There is a spooky cart that comes in the middle of the night and in the morning there are fewer slaves. Most slaves disappear form Master Falt's stables. The part goes to visit the Stoneworkers' Guild, the people who run the mine, and act like they wan to buy slaves. They are told that in fact the guild does not sell slaves, they buy them. From Master Falt. The party make arrangements to go meet the man. '17th night' They have a fancy dinner for Kaldoshan/Alina's birthday. The party sneak off to follow the cart. It leads them to the mine. They enter, and find a cultist hideout past a danger sign. They kill the succubus and all the lesser demons and cultists (escept for two to be questioned), also a nalfeshnee. They head back to town and put the captured cultists in jail. '18th day' They are interrogated. They reveal that they were chosen, that Arlabet will devour everyone, that a woman named Makarta is in charge, and that they have spooky demon parts. The party go to their meeting with Master Falt, and while waiting Zhane buys three gnolls. Falt is an asshole. The party gather again and are going back to the palace when a group of wandering clowns on stilts turn out to be demons. a whole pile of civilians die, so do the demons. They track them to a warehouse that ha a secret hole in it. It also contains a demon hideout. There are vrocks, treasure, and a portal to the Abyss where they see a marilith working magic on the chained body of Arlabet. Eye contact is made. Awi puts up a wall of stone and they book it. They meet Shomhan in the war room. The city is on lock down. Adrian is found in his bedroom closet bloody and unconcious. Alina wants to be allowed to fight. Awi teleports to Menya's Library and asks for help. He isn't atually helpful. '19th day' The party drag Master Falt through the streets and interrogate him in the palace. He was selling slaves to the cult. Claire cuts his head off. They go back to the warehouse (which has been kept under guard by Joseph's and the city's men) and find that a pinhole has been made through the stone. They knock down the wall and the marilith is gone and Arlabet looks asleep. They destroy the portal. There are tremmors. They go outside. Halfway back to the palace there is more earthshaking and huge crystals erupt from the earth. The sky turns to blood. Awi teleports them to the war room. There are vrocks in the courtyard along with a huge crystal. Niamh and Arrnor jump out the window, Claire and Joseph run down the stairs, everyone else stay upstairs to shoot/sing. The vrocks form two circles and begin to dance. One circle is disrupted, the other is not. A wave of energy bursts forth, it hurts. Awi's body is thrown against the back wall of the war room. He is dead before the impact shatters his bones. The vrocks are defeated. The party regroup. Awi recieves a letter from Menya offering his aid in the form of "cauterizing the area". Orders are given for the city to be evacuated. They destroy the crystal. Arrnor tracks Adrian and Alina. Adrian's tracks disappear halfway down a hall, Alina's go all the way through a postern gate. The party run to the campus and destroy a crystal that is spouting dretches; casualties are minimized. They go to the crystal coming out of Falt's stables; the battle slaves are working to destroy it. They go to the crystal in town square; a pink fog is driving everyone to maddness. Arrnor is affected. The crystal is destroyed. They encounter Alina and her small personal army of well armed slaves. They all go to the crystal at the warehouse; they destroy it and fight spooky darkness-shedding demon-bats. Adrian appears right behind Zhane. He glowing black and has sprouted a pair of wings. He has been possessed by Arlabet! The party waste no time in beating him up. The demon moved from body to body; from Adrian, to Arrnor, to Joseph. Niamh deals the final blow to strike down the demon forever! The party find some wierd demon-crystals in the people who got possessed. They find Zalaf hiding in his basement. Fuck that guy. Everyone regroups back at the keep. The plan is to wait and see whether the danger is past, then rebuild. Joseph and the party part ways again. '25th day' The city seems safe, and repairs are well under way. A meeting with Menya is arranged, and he explains the use of the demon-crystals: they give you spooky powers in exchange for feeding off of life energy. They also give him Awi's body, as a part of his final request. The party visit Bruce while they're in town, and he tells them about the drow that are trying to conquer the surface. The party decide to go on a killing spree after a brief vacation in Mora. '28th day' After picking up some scouting reports and letting Kyrie know about their plans, the party (Niamh, Arrnor, and Zhane) take a boat from Mora to Nym to get a ride to the drow forward base. on the way, they are attacked by The Demon's Tongue, the terrible pirate of legend who turns out to just be Asty. He takes them to Nym, and from there they are teleported to the ruined city. They meet with Scouting Team 1. '30th day''' Accompanied by Morg, the party sneak into the city to look around. The place is in the process of being converted to a drow-friendly base. They poke around, and see some quaggoths. One of them sees Arrnor, and goes to get a drow guard. There's some sneaking that happens, and they learns that the place is filled mostly with quaggoths and male drow civilians. They decide to do a little stabbing to test the waters. They enter the head office, and liquefy the priestess in charge, as well as all of her guards. Category:The Party Category:Characters Category:Timeline